Digimon-a New Series
by GreenTyger
Summary: There are new digidestined out to save both worlds! Please R&R! ((Chapters 1-2))(Chapters will be delayed due to School...)
1. Episode One-The Beginning

Digimon-A New Series  
  
Vivien Waters walked alone down the hall of her new school. Suddenly someone stuck a foot out in front of her, so that she fell, her books flying everywhere. carefully she got to her knees and began picking up her books, pushing a strand of her orangish hair away from her grey eyes. she got up and began walking again, her head held high.  
"I'm not going to let them bother me.", she murmured to herself.  
"Hey!", a boy had abruptly stepped up beside her. He had black hair, and black eyes.  
"Huh?", Vivien turned around.  
"You forgot one.", he handed her a book.  
"Oh! Thank you.", she said.  
"Aren't you that new American transfer student?", the boy asked.  
"Yes. That's me. I'm Vivien Waters."  
"Nahame Omaro.", he grinned slightly. "Sorry about that back that. Akai always does that to new kids."  
"Akai?", Vivien said. "Who's that?"  
"Akai Linoru. The one back there with the long brown hair.", Nahame pointed.  
Akai saw Nahame point at her. She waved, her green eyes glinting mischievously.  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling lunch.  
"Well come on. You can sit at my table.", said Nahame, practically dragging Vivien behind him.  
  
He sat her down at a table in the middle of the room, where there was already a boy sitting. he had purple hair, which was rather curly, and brown eyes.  
"Who's she?", he asked of Nahame.  
"Eitaro Nakuji, meet Vivien Waters. Taro, she's the American Transfer student."  
"Cool!", Taro seemed about to say something else, but Akai had arrived at the table, another girl close behind her.  
"Nahame! Introduce me!", Akai demanded.  
"I've already told her who you are-", Nahame started, but Vivien interrupted.  
"Vivien Waters. I'm a transfer student from America."  
"And I am Yukimi Ajikuro. Kimi for short.", the other, reddish-brown haired, girl said. "So tell me Vivien, what are you doing after school today?", her brown eyes were curious.  
"Nothing really. Why?"  
"We always get together after school.", Taro explained.  
"I'd love to.", Vivien smiled.  
  
  
After school the five kids walked to the park. They sat on large rocks or log by the stream that flowed through there.  
Nahame and Akai seemed to think that they were in charge of getting Vivien settled in. They told her all the ups and downs of their school and town. But suddenly, Vivien stopped paying attention. She had noticed something strange in the water of the stream. She got up from her rock, stepped over to the side of the river, leaned over, and fished it out.  
"What is that?", Nahame exclaimed.  
Though they didn't know it, it was a digivice.(Shaped like those of Season One) It was pure white.  
"It looks like a handheld game or something.", remarked Kimi, who loved all things electronic.  
"Push one of the buttons! See what it does!", suggested Akai.  
"alright...", Vivien did so.  
There was a burst of blinding light from the digivice, then they all felt like they were falling, falling down into a deep abyss, or through an endless void. Everyone groaned as they felt themselves hit the ground.  
Vivien struggled to get up. She looked around, and gasped.They seemed to be in the middle of a rainforest. "Wh-where are we?", she stammered as everyone else sat up.  
"You are in the Digital World.", whispered a voice. They all turned around to see who had said that.   
What looked like a large dove was sitting on a branch above them. It was a translucent, iridescent, white.  
"I am Wraithmon.", it said. "I have been sent to guide you through the first part of your quest."  
Nahame blinked. "Quest?"  
Wraithmon looked surprised. "Did no one tell you?"  
"No!", burst out Akai, "We were just sitting around, and Vivien found that thing and then all of a sudden we find ourselves here!"  
The word 'thing' seemed to remind the Digimon of something. "Oh, you don't know what it is?"  
"No!"  
"It is a digivice, of course!", Wraithmon began explaining all the things about digivices that we already know.  
The five digidestined either stared at Wraithmon, or blinked confusedly during the whole explanation.  
"-and you must also find your Digimon partners.", it finished.  
"How are we supposed to find them, whatever they are?", Kimi asked. This set Wraithmon off in another long explanation, this time about Digimon, and bits and pieces of information about the Digital World in general.  
"Well, how are we supposed to find them?", Kimi asked again.  
"Well, actually I give them to you..only, er-"  
"What?"  
"They have not exactly hatched yet."  
"Oh. So?"  
"So... I'll give them to you now, and then explain a bit more.", Wraithmon flapped its wings once, and five digi-eggs appeared as though from nowhere.  
One of them was red, with an orange cirlce, one was green with tan spots, one was ligh blue, with a dark blue teardrop, one was completely silver, and the last was black with a violet diamond shaped marking.  
"Oh, and one last thing-", Wraithmon flapped its wings again, and five digivces dropped out of the air, to land in front of Nahame, Akai, Taro and Kimi.  
"And now I shall explain your quest..."  
--TO BE CONTINUED-- 


	2. Episode Two-The Hatching

Digimon-a New Series  
Chapter Two  
  
((Author's Note Thingy: I'm not bothering to make up the baby Digimon, so when they hatch, they're already going to be In-Training Digimon.))  
  
"...The evil Sakaemon is trying to take over the Digital World, and succeeding more's the pity. An ancient prophesy tells of a group of human children, and their Digimon partners, who will deliver us from his tyranny. It said that they would summon the power of the six elements, Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Light, and Darkness, and defeat him in battle."  
Before Wraithmon could continue, Taro interrupted it."Six elements? There are only five of us!"  
Wraithmon blinked. "Yes...That's true.. But anyway, when your Digimon hatch, you must travel the digital world, and train them, until they can digivolve. That is as much as I can tell you now, any questions?"  
The five kids were too busy staring at it to answer.  
"Good. I must leave now, but have no fear, I will return.", Wraithmon spread its wings and took flight.  
"Well.", Vivien said. They all sat there, looking at each other for a few minutes, until a quiet cracking noise caught their attention.  
"What's ithat/i?", asked Akai, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"The Digi-Eggs!", cried Nahame and Vivien at the same time.  
They were right. As the five watched. cracks ran down the side of the digi-eggs. All at once, the eggs split open.  
((Authors Note Thingy: To see the characters and their Digimon, go to: http://www.angelfire.com/empire/tortall/Digi_Chars.html ))  
"Greetings!", One of them piped up. "I'm Sparkmon!"  
"I'm Shadowmon!"  
"Pupmon!"  
"Feathermon!"  
"Tadmon!"  
"Uh, hi.", said the Digidestined.  
One by one, the Digimon went to their Chosen. Sparkmon to Vivien, Shadowmon to Nahame, Pupmon to Akai, Feathermon to Kimi, and Tadmon to Taro.  
As soon as the kids got used to the idea of having 'Digimon Partners', they decided to explore a bit.  
After about an hour, they all began to feel tired, so they sat down, looking at the lush rainforst around them. A crashing noise attracted their attention.  
"What was that?!", asked Akai and Nahame together.  
The answer to that question was obvious a few seconds later. A large blue and yellow bird-like Digimon crashed through the trees, and came to a stop in front of the kids and their partners.  
"Uh oh...", murmured Pupmon.  
"What are you 'Uh oh'-ing aout?", asked Akai.  
"It's Paromon! A fierce wild digimon, who lives in these rainforests. We must have intruded upon his territory."  
"And...?", Taro prompted.  
"He's going to attack us!"  
"Oh..."  
TO BE CONTINUED...! 


End file.
